


Her Prayer

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Mild Blood, Sylvcedes 2020, angst then fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: She's done all she can, now all she can do is pray.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sylcedes Week 2020





	Her Prayer

Her Prayer

She left the room covered in his blood, her hands, dress, even her arms were splashed with the dark red.

"How is he?" Ingrid asked, her face pale white and green eyes full of worry.

"I've done all I can," Mercedes answered with a sad smile. "He's stabilized, but he's in the Goddess's hand now."

"Mercedes I'm... I'm so sorry if I had been more careful Sylvain..."

"It's all right Ingrid, this war people get hurt."

"..." The blonde didn't have a response, only able to look down in both shame and guilt. "Do you want me to take watch so you can at least rest?"

"No thank you," Mercedes said, shaking her head. "You look more tired than me Ingrid, I'll watch over Sylvain and you go try and sleep ok?"

"Ok... I'll let Anette know to come down in an hour or so, ok?"

"Tell Annie it's no rush," Mercedes said softly, forcing that sad smile as Ingrid walked away, only when the pegasus knight was out of sight did her smile begin to falter and tears began to well, Mercedes returning to the room that held the red-headed knight who was at least sleeping peacefully now.

She could remember it so clearly, Sylvain shouting and moving to take an arrow meant for Ingrid's pegasus, the blood that stained his armor as he continued fighting before going to her, collapsing from blood loss in her arms as Dedue and Dimitri helping to move Sylvain back to Gareg Mach. So much blood lost, she could close the wound but no one knew how much blood was lost during that fight.

Mercedes moved back to her chair, so much of his blood-covered her, was he going to be ok? Sylvain's face was pale and he breathed slowly, Mercedes moving a hand to feel his cool forehead. Tears dropped to the bed below, staining the bloody sheets as she tried to brush his hair back out of his eyes, if only they would open so she could get lost in those gorgeous brown eyes.

She moves to kneeling on the ground, pressing her hands together in prayer. What else could she do? Sylvain's life was in the hands of the goddess, Mercedes had used the best of her healing magic on him to close up the wounds, the rest was out of her hands. All she could do was pray.

"Dear Goddess above, I know I ask a lot of you but please... please bring me my Sylvain back. I still need to tell him everything, I still need to..." How many times had Sylvain complimented her, called her a special lady and she'd just bat it off of him playing around? She never had the chance to tell Sylvain how much her heart fluttered when he spoke to her like that, how much she loved the fact he felt comfortable enough around her, to be honest, and that she felt the same. "I need to tell him I love him."

"... you do?" His voice was barely that of a whisper, but Mercedes heard it loud and clear, her purple eyes widening as she shifted to stand over the bed, Sylvain's eyes open and him smiling weakly. "Can't believe it only took me being at death's door for you to admit that heh."

"Sylvain!" Mercedes held him, she wanted to hug the living daylights out of him but the healer in her knew to be gentle and careful. “Thank the goddess!”

“Easy there Mercedes,” Sylvain said with a gentle laugh.

“I’m just… I’m just so happy you’re ok, I-I thought you’d…”

“I’m right here Mercedes, come on you know I could never leave a special lady like you behind,” he held her back, weakly so but Mercedes didn’t care. He was alive, and he knew she loved him. And most importantly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6 WOOO, unfortunately, this is gonna be my last day creating but still thank you all for such a fun week. I really loved all the art and fics that were made, you guys rock!
> 
> I wanted to make this longer originally an incorporate both prompts but TIME, idk maybe I'll go back one day and make this longer.
> 
> If you want to see more updates on stuff I'm working on I'm at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> Or for regular screaming twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
